lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
What is true
This is an unfinished story, and it ends on a cliffhanger. Please don't read this until this disclaimer goes away if you dislike them. Please don't edit the ending in unless aproved by me. I am Oliver Holland, and 21 year old with Charles Bonnet syndrome (CBS), a common condition among people who've lost their sight. It causes people who have lost a lot of vision to see things that aren't really there, known as having a hallucination. Here is my story. So, you already heard, But I'm Oliver Holland. A 21 year old Irish man that has came down with CBS. It all started with my experience of losing my sight briefly. I was going to a musuem. I was looking at snakes. A snake that fascinated me was a Viper. As I was looking at it through the glass, a child whom I could only assume was at the age of 4 was being carried by her mother. The 4 year old, with a small english vocabulary said; "Mum, can I get a Lollipop?" as I could only think she was trying to say. The small girl pointed to the lollipop stand next to the other room, full of diffrent reptiles. The mother said this "I'm sorry sweetie, but to get one they're a dollar each, you know we're gonna save that for slushies.". Even though I wasn't a father, I was very single, and Bi, (I'd prefer women over men though.) I could still relate, with my younger brother James, whom was also four, and always asked for candy at the zoo, or so. so anyways, back to the story; The four year old got upset, and started crying, and had a breakdown, she started flailing her arms, causing a scene. As an introvert, I minded my buisness, and didn't pay attention, as I was right next to them, and I just wanted to look at a snake for five minutes. Until, this four year old waved her arm at an angle, and hit the glass hard enough that it broke. The glass didn't shatter completely, but it still had an open hole, and conviniently, a peice of glass just happened to fly RIGHT into my eye. Fortunately, two people that I could assume were security, or emergency workers were there. There were a few in every room as accidents like this happen. I was rushed to the hospital. The Musuem had a hospital next to it as people get hurt all the time. People rushing me there, and bystanders asked "Oh no!" and "OMG what happened?!". All I could say was "I'm okay, don't worry!". But of COURSE I wasn't, my left eye was cut, maybe impaled, and bleeding. The medics and I arrived to the hospital. I was put unconcious with what I call a "sleep mask" 'cause I'm too lazy to remember what it is. After the surgery, I was temporarily blind in my left eye. As someone who prefers left over right vision, this was necesarily a really awful coinsadince, but right's always a thing. I ended up wearing some stupid eyepatch, as it was no use using a blind eye. A week later, fall passed away for winter. As it rains every second day in central dublin, we got an early snow. However, after another appointment with my doctor, Mister Jamison, I drove home with the help of a great Taxi driver, I went to my house. As I walked in my driveway, I saw something that I could really describe as Zany. The snowman my kind and caring neighbors made was moving, right then and there. It waved towards me. I wasn't the sharpest guy, and after this, you'll probably understand, but I tried to drive in the icy streets. As I almost got into a car accident, conpletely guilty, I finally arived to the doctors office. I asked to visit Dr. Jamison and got there quick enough, with the kindness of the nurses hearts they let me go there as soon as possible, after recognizing me and "That Blind guy" and "O.H the pirate." As shit-pant scared as I was, I told the doctor what I saw. He told me to calm down and sit. "This is COMPLETELY normal. Sit down. I think I know what you have. I think that you have CBS." What's that? I asked. He said this; "Charles Bonnet syndrome (CBS) is a common condition among people who've lost their sight. It causes people who have lost a lot of vision to see things that aren't really there – medically known as having a hallucination." Then I remembered. As a junior in highschool I remembered being tought about it, funny memory in this situation. After going home, relieved, I go to bed, as it's been quite the day. I didn't have many dreams. I see stupid shit like dragons. Things that can only be seen as fantasy. I just view them on my balcony, understanding as they're like tiny movies for me. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE